


No One's But My Own

by poisontaster



Series: Finding Serenity [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just for her. Post-Serenity (movie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's But My Own

"Go on get dressed now."

Zoë grabs her clothes and starts shucking into them without bothering with the modesty curtain. Dark curls hide her face.

"Thought I'd heard ya'll'd gotten a doctor on that boat of yourn," Emmy comments. She's known Zoë a long time. Weren't a lot of women serving in the war, but they almost all knew each other, those that were left.

"Did," Zoë says briefly, buckling her belt shut and checking the arrangement of her holsters. "Do."

"Some shining star from the Core, I heard."

"Got a question somewhere in there, Emmy?" Zoë asks and rubs a smudge of dust off the barrel of her short rifle.

"Just surprised you didn't want to go to him. Me, I'm just a medic on a backwater moon. And sometime midwife."

“Got me through the war, all right.”

“Few dings and scratches,” Emmy scoffs, secretly pleased. “Still, seems to me even your prissified doctor could run a…”

Zoe only looks at her.

"Oh." Emmy looks down at the soft plastic oval of the test in her hands. She didn’t think it was possible for a woman of her age to still blush, but Zoë had a way of proving her wrong. "Not ready for them to know?"

“None of their business.” Zoë finishes tying down her gun and goes for her boots, stamping into them harder than necessary.

“You don’t think Mal…”

“None of their business,” Zoë says again.


End file.
